Litt Eve
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: El niño se alejó ligeramente mientras escuchaba la risa de la mujer, que intentaba ser sutil. Emil veía con su inusual ansia como una de las marcas grabada con un número veintitrés dentro de un árbol navideño.../AU.Fem!Dinamarca. Anko Family


Entesillas divinas, les traigo un intento de especial navideño no navideño, lo se es raro, pero encaja perfecto hoy 23, sip aun es 23 aquí son las 10:00 pm. Sin más retrasos les dejo este drabble que hice con mucho cariño y va dedicado a todos los fan de estos tres y especial a aquellos que siguen " _De galletas danesas_ "

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Posible OoC. Fem!Dinamarca. Hetero. Recuenden aquí Ice no es hijo de Den pero si de Nor.

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Hetalia no es de mi propiedad , si no de Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuera mi salían más nórdicos y no creo que fuera tan popular. La imagen para representar esta historia tampoco, pero mis más grandes respetos a su creador.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana pero, quería terminar de acomodar esa pequeña planta en el marco de su puerta y así tendría lista toda la decoración de su casa. Si hay una época del año que Mathilde amaba era la época navideña, ya que la invadían gratos recuerdos y quería que su ahora pequeño hijo tuviera recuerdos alegres y hermosos de esas fechas conforme fuera creciendo. Cuando a la danesa le pareció que había quedado bien posicionado el muérdago, bajo del banco que le había servido de escalera para ver a un pequeño albino acercarse.

—Mamá, ya son las nueve.

—Ya voy, acabo de terminar aquí. ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?

—Si, papá lo acaba de terminar. — decía el pequeño en lo que corría presuroso a la sala. Era extraño verlo así de eufórico, pero ya estaban a veintitrés de diciembre y era entendible si emoción.

La mayor siguió al niño, llevando consigo el banco hasta una zona de la sala donde se encontraba ya su esposo. Mathilde puso el banco frente un estante en el que el pequeño se subió sin chistar.

—Descontando la de hoy, ya solo queda una marca. — comento el noruego. Al momento en que encendía una muy particular y gastada vela- No te acerques mucho, Emil o tu respiración la apagara antes de tiempo.

El niño se alejó ligeramente mientras escuchaba la risa de la mujer, que intentaba ser sutil. Emil veía con su inusual ansia como una de las marcas grabada con un número veintitrés dentro de un árbol navideño se derretía.

— ¿Estás listo, Emil? — Pregunto la rubia al menor— Ya es momento de soplar, antes de que alcance la siguiente marca.

El infante no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces para apagar la vela, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer en esas fechas y más emocionado estaba por el simple hecho de que era veintitrés, no solo faltaba poco para navidad, sino porque hoy celebraban la pequeña noche buena.

—Esta noche vendrán tus tíos a cenar— informo el noruego al tiempo en se dirigía a la cocina, donde ya estaba servido el desayuno.

—Entonces harás pudin de arroz

—Sí, pero acuérdame que hay que guardar un poco para mañana en la noche— dijo el mayor viendo como el pequeño pronunciaba una sonrisa en su rostro a la par que asentía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les gustara y enserio gracias por leer, lo hice con mucho cariño, se que tengo que mejorar mis finales y mis titulos que por cierto el de este significa _Pequeña Noche Buena_ en noruego o eso dice el traductor

Basicamente lo que puse para hacer este fic son las costumbres navideñas que más me gustaron, son tanto de dinamarca como de noruega, por ejemplo:

 **Calendario-vela** : Esta es una vela con 24 marcas se quema una por día y para ellos es costumbre que se reuna la familia, casi siempre es en el desayuno. También lo más común es que el más pequeño de la casa apague la vela. Esta es proviniente de Dinamarca.

 **Pequeña Noche Buena:** esta se celebra el 23, se reune toda la familia para una pequeña cena, se acostubra a servir de postre _pudín de arroz_ , en estos se esconden algunas nuecez y a quien la encuentre le toca un mazapan de puerquito. Esta viene de Noruega.

Tambien es costumbre dejar una porción de pudín de arroz para Papá Noel, esto es el equivalente a la leche y galletas de E.U.A

Gracias por leer, espero que tengan una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. Paselan bien con quie los rodea y si no festejan la navidad pues disfruten de las vacaciones con quienes más quieren n.n

Mis mejores deseos a todos ustedes.

Si me dejan un review para animarme se los agradeceria

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia, ni a la pareja (en caso de que aparesca una), si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
